


Midi Chocolate Pocky

by ClaireBonnefoy



Series: Pocky Day [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Narita and Kinoshita are too, Noya is a good friend, Pining, The Pocky Game, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBonnefoy/pseuds/ClaireBonnefoy
Summary: Tanaka wants to play The Pocky Game with Kiyoko-san but wants to practice with Ennoshita first. Or, did he?
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Pocky Day [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Midi Chocolate Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> A Pocky story to celebrate Pocky Day! <3 Enjoy!

“Here,” Noya said, giving Ryuu a little box.

Ryuu nervously glanced over Ennoshita.

“I can’t do it, Noya-san”

“Come on, don’t chicken out! I know you can do it!”

“But what if he says no?”

“Who would say no to you?” Ryuu looked at him incredulously. “Okay, but not Chikara. Besides, if he does, you will know he’s not the right for you”

Ryuu took a deep breath, a fierce look replacing his worried one.

“Okay. Okay, I’ll do it. After the practice”

Noya smiled.

°°°

Chikara looked to the club room again, sighing. Why was Tanaka taking so long?! Even Hinata and Kageyama had already left! (Even if they did look strangely anxious to leave today).

He watched as Asahi entered the club room, having finished whatever it was that the third years were talking about (he noticed that Suga and Daichi weren’t with him, and knew better than to question what they were doing).

“Did Tanaka die up there?” Kinoshita asked.

“Well, he’s alone with Noya and Asahi. He’ll be coming soon,” Narita said, amused.

True to his words, Tanaka chose that moment to join them.

“Tired of holding the candle?” Narita asked.

“Ha, yeah” Tanaka answered, awkwardly.

Strange. Usually, he was the first to tease Noya and Asahi.

But Chikara noticed he looked strange the whole evening. He was fidgeting too much, blushing more than usual, and staring at him and looking away every time Chikara looked back.

He knew how to interpret this behavior, but he wouldn’t dare to get his hopes up.

They talked the whole way as usual, but Tanaka’s answers were stiff and his laugh seemed forced. He was nervous, and Chikara had no idea why (no, it wasn’t because of him. If Tanaka were to catch feelings for him, he would have long ago).

They were almost reaching his house, and Chikara thought he wouldn’t get his answer, when Tanaka said: “Ennoshita, can I talk to you?”

He stopped, turning to look at him.

“Uh, sure,” he said.

Narita and Kinoshita exchanged a look, and Chikara knew exactly what those bastards were thinking.

“We’ll be going ahead,” Kinoshita said, innocently enough. Chikara glared at him, what he pretended to ignore.

“See you guys tomorrow” Narita added and was his time to receive the glare.

They smirked at him before leaving. Traitors.

Chikara turned to Tanaka.

“Is everything alright?” Chikara asked.

“Yeah! Just, uh…” he scratched his neck. Chikara’s heart started to beat fast. Oh, dear. He didn’t want to hope, but… “I want to play Pocky Game with Kiyoko-san and I wanted to practice with you!”

Oh. Right. Kiyoko-san. Of course it wouldn’t be him. He shouldn’t be so disappointed.

Nonetheless, Tanaka wanted to play – _practice,_ he corrected himself – Pocky Game with him. _What kind of proposal is that?!_

“You want to practice playing Pocky game with me,” he said, slowly.

“Yes, please!” Tanaka said, never wavering.

“Hell no!”

He couldn’t do it. Not knowing Tanaka wanted to be with someone else.

“Why?!” Tanaka looked disappointed. Damn it!

“She will say no anyway,” he felt his resolve grow weaker.

“But what if she says yes?” Tanaka insisted.

Chikara bit his lips, trying to resist those pleading eyes. He sighed. He should have known he couldn’t.

“Fine” he relented, like the weak person he was.

Tanaka blinked.

“Wait, really?” he asked, incredulous.

“Wasn’t what you wanted?” He masochistically asked.

“Yeah, but…”

“Let’s do it already. We have a lot of homework to do,” he interrupted him, looking away. He just wanted to get done with it.

“Ah, right”

Tanaka took the box from his pocket, opening it with trembling hands. He was nervous, Chikara noticed. He reasoned it was because it wasn’t usual to play that kind of game with a friend. He would be more comfortable with Noya, thought. Wait, why didn’t he ask Noya to help him? He was sure Asahi wouldn’t mind if he explained.

He didn’t have time to dwell on that, though, because Tanaka asked: “D-Do you want-”

“You can have the sweet side,” Chikara answered, trying to look reassuring. He knew he was probably doing a terrible job of it, being more nervous than Tanaka.

“Uh, okay. Right”

He watched as Tanaka took a deep breath before biting the stick, focusing his expectant look at him. Chikara bit his lips nervously before taking a step closer and biting the other side of the stick. Fuck, he was sure Tanaka could see his blush this close. He noticed that Tanaka was also blushing, and that made his heart – which was already beating faster than what would be considered healthy – beat even faster.

God, it was getting hard not getting his hopes up.

“Rery (Ready)?” Tanaka asked and Chikara gave him a small nod. Tanaka closed his eyes, and Chikara’s stomach sunk. Right. He might be picturing Shimizu-san there. He started to bite, and Chikara did the same. Better get over it fast. Their lips met at the middle and Chikara’s breath hitched. He allowed himself a second of feeling Tanaka’s lips against his before breaking the… could he call it a kiss?

Tanaka opened his eyes, and Chikara forced a smile.

“Shimizu-san will be lucky to play this game with you,” he said, turning to go, trying to swallow the lump that took place on his throat. “Good night, Tanaka”

He never thought kissing his crush for the first time would feel so bittersweet.

“Wait!” Tanaka called after him. Chikara turned to him again, surprised. “I lied!”

“What?” Chikara asked, his expectations growing dangerously again.

“It’s not her. I didn’t do it for her. It was just a stupid excuse, but, since the beginning, I wanted to do it with you”

Chikara wide-eyed, feeling the air leave his lungs.

“Really?” he had to be sure.

“Yes! So let’s play it again, please!” Tanaka confirmed, and the earnest look on his eyes told Chikara everything he needed.

Chikara smiled, closing the space between them.

“Let’s do it properly this time,” he said, softly, and Tanaka smiled.

Tanaka took another pocky and put the sweet tip on Chikara’s mouth, giving him a crooked smile, making his heart flutter. Oh, dear, this boy would be the end of him. Tanaka bit the other side, keeping his eyes open. They bit slowly this time, enjoying the anticipation of the moment. When they met in the middle, Chikara sighed and closed his eyes, pressing his lips closer to his. He sighed again when he felt Tanaka’s hand on the back of his head and grabbed Tanaka’s jacket for balance. God, he was kissing Tanaka! And Tanaka was kissing him back. Because he wanted _him_.

They parted, and Chikara slowly opened his eyes, seeing Tanaka staring dumbly at him. Chikara couldn’t help but smile back.

“Won’t you invite me to stay over?” Chikara teased.

Tanaka blushed.

“Yes! Of course! Please, come over!” Tanaka said, and Chikara laughed.

“You know we’re going to study though, right?”

“Why?” Tanaka whined, disappointed.

“It’s school night. We have homework,” he said.

Tanaka groaned.

“I might reward you if you work hard, though,” he added, starting to walk, biting back his smile.

Tanaka followed him, eager. They definitely wouldn’t be studying tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you like it! If you would like, please leave a comment and kudos! I would love to hear your thoughts about my work! Until the next time! 😊


End file.
